powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: David Edra
Name: David Edra Powers: Almighty Link, Meta Power Manipulation, Meta Ability Creation, Power Embodiment Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence, Intuitive Aptitude, Singularity, Causality Perception Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Motto: "Never interfere with the experiment and eliminate with anything that does." Quote(s): Occupations: Holder of the Alpha Reality, Theoretical Physicist; formerly, Power Incarnate Origin Story Pre-Time Wapring: David Edra was born in 1987 to a rich family in Hartfield City, . His parents were Michelle and Charles Edra, two world renowned scientists. As a small child, his genius shined through, impressing even his parents and his teachers. As a result, he skipped grades constantly. However, he had a hard time making friends because of it. Unbeknownst to his parents, he started showing signs of sociopathy, tormenting small insects and animals by dissecting them to figure out what made him tick. He also had trouble forming long-term attachments with others, but that could also be attributed to his lack of social skills. He was also bullied constantly during his school years. By the time he was in high school, he ability to see lines of causality manifested, causing him a great deal of trouble and draining on his sanity quite a bit. However, he eventually got it under control and can turn the ability on and off at will. Using this ability, he planned out the murder of two bullies who harassed him everyday and executed this plan flawlessly, never being suspected. During this time, he also befriended (and had a crush on) a beautiful and intelligent girl by the name of Daina Goodwin. They quickly became best friends and swore they would stay that way forever. She would later on become his lab assistant. By the time he was 14, he graduated from high school along with Daina. At the university, David took classes in all possible fields of science at the time, while Daina focused mainly on psychology, social studies, and biology. Once they both graduated as valedictorians because their GPA's were exactly the same, David commandeered one of his parent's labs to experiment in. During an experiment to recreate a Big Bang, the experiment went haywire and he was shunted out of reality and into the Edge of Eternity. There he saw the omniverse in all of its terrifying splendor. Wanting to return to reality, he reached out for the only tangible object in reach, the Alpha Reality. The Alpha Reality fragmented and embedded itself in his right hand and fused with him. Unknowingly using its awesome power, he warped himself back into his reality, back to his lab. Almost intuitively, he knew how to use his powers instantly. Wanting to experiment with his powers (and the human mind) and find any limitations, he coaxed his assistant into a global experiment, in which the test subjects would be random humans around the world. With the help of Daina, he constructed a randomization-matrix, a device that he can channel his power into and randomize the powers given out to humans on a global scale. They activated the device and sat in waiting. Time Warping and Post-Time Warping: While he and Daina waited for the appearance of superpowered humans, metahumans, they both explored the mystical and esoteric side of the world, discovering several ancient conspiracies along the way. Wanting to make sure none of these interfered with his plans for the world, he used his power and traveled backwards in time and planted seemly insignificant pawns to screw up their plans at a later date and further his. However, this warranted the attention of Konos, the Guardian of Time, but David eluded him and traveled back to the present. After they returned to the present, David hacked into all known files that contained either of their names and deleted them, giving them both a clean slate to work with. Before he did anything else, he told his parents all about what he just did, what he was about to do, and his powers. After that, he told them that this alteration to the past would benefit them, so they agreed to keep quiet. Once more using his powers, he manipulated time and sent back hyper-realistic androids into the past and gave them the mission of making it seem like the Edra family was prominent and extremely wealthy. This altered the present considerably. David was now the nephew of Elijah Edra, the CEO and founder of Edra Interprises, a company specializing in Advance Weaponry and Biomedical Engineering, and head scientist of the Biomedical department. Daina was now his trusty assistant. Now, he had the perfect cover story. When the first metahumans started to manifest, David rebuilt the school, with his powers, that was built by his grandfather that burned down in 1937. Edra Academy was built on ground that was right next to a ley point, giving it great magical significance. It's choice of location was chosen for several factors, one being that it was in the center of a mystical location known as Angel's Point, which would be the center of several rituals by ancient cults, just as he planned. This prime location not only drew in metahumans, but magi as well, so it became a school that taught the student populous how to use their powers --unaware of the schemes of David Edra-- whatever they might be. Once all of this was said and done, he de-aged himself and Daina back to the age of 14 and enrolled themselves into the academy, allowing him to watch the occurrences for himself. He also altered his personality and gave Daina powers, thereby allowing them to better blend in seamlessly. He disguised his true powers as that of simply Supernatural Intelligence, Causality Perception, and Supernatural Condition. Daina was given Psionic Manipulation and Biological Manipulation as her powers. Personal Info: Favorite Abilities *Ultimate Intangibility- It serves as the ultimate defense short of Omnilock *Reality Anchoring/Reality Alteration Negation- These help protect against those pesky reality warpers *Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition - These allows him to have a condition far above that of any Metahuman *Power Opposition- His preferred method of attaining power instead of creating and bestowing abilities *Energy Manipulation- His favorite offensive power due to its flexibility and power **Cosmic Energy Manipulation - His favorite variation of Energy Manipulation *Teleportation- Easy, inconspicuous, and fast transport Likes: Experimenting, Inventing, Daina Dislikes: bullies, idiots, overly emotional people Personality: His abilities to manipulate powers on an infinite scale, control and access all the infinite associations, variations, combinations and sub-powers related to omnipotence's primal stage, and create any ability without any limitation severed him from the concept of 'humanity'. This severely limits his social skills and leads to awkward situations involving them. He is amoral, caring little or nothing for anyone aside from Daina, only caring about the outcome of his current and largest experiment. His staunch belief that morality has no place in science further solidifies this. This is a side effect of his sociopathy. Although he possess no moral code, he does possess one principle: Never interfere with the outcome and eliminate anything that would. To that end, he will kill anything that would tamper with the experiment. sometimes making him look like a hero. Fighting Style He finds little purpose in fighting and tries to limit the amount of combat situations he's in. However, if he must fight, he prefers to end the fights quickly and quietly, not wanting to draw attention or cause unnecessary casualties. To that end, he mostly erases or negates a metahuman's powers or he bestows the opposite of their power onto himself and curb-stomps them immediately. Also, he just might redefine what their ability does and make it entirely something harmless. Friend/Comrades: Name: Daina Goodwin Occupation: David's friend and lab assistant Powers: Psionic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Abilities: Scientific Prowess, Combat Perception, Supernatural Condition Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Description: She is the one and only being that could even be classified as David's friend. She is his fateful lab assistant and the co-creator of the randomization-matrix. She will follow David on any adventure and will do anything to protect him. However, she knows when David has gone too far and serves as his moral compass and chain, preventing him from crossing any lines. She has worked with David for years, including college and knows him very well. Names: Iota and Theta Powers:Psionic Bio-Tech, Adaptive Evolution, and Reactive Adaptation Abilities: Scanning, Psychic Shield, Hive Mind, Complete Arsenal (Virtually) Alignment: David's will Description: Iota and Theta are highly advanced pieces of bio-technology constructed by David Edra as his answer to the Epsilon Armor. Iota and Theta were crafted and grown from a collection of David's own cells in an artificial environment and upgraded with a nanite culture that bonded to the cells. Each one of their cells possess an artificial Meta Gene. The mitochondria of their cells have been modified to produce Meta Energy and feed of it instead of ATP, allowing them to possess an internalized source of the energy at all times. It also allows them to use their vast psionic powers granted to them by their artificial Meta Gene. They both possess a link to the Randomization-Matrix which allows them access to virtually all of David's powers. However, they can only utilize this link to adapt to any situation, something that they do extremely well. Access to virtually every possible ability in existence gives them limitless adaptability and make them the ultimate life form. But the powers they gain from the Randomization-Matrix are temporary; however, the adaptations are stored in their memory banks and can be accessed faster the next time a situation requiring them presents itself. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet